You're safe now
by irespectyourotpp
Summary: A werewolf comes between Derek and Stiles.


Since the first day Derek met Stiles in the forest, he felt something. It was as if Stiles rekindled his flame and it was burning brighter than ever. Now, of course Derek couldn't show his feelings towards Stiles because he thought that he didn't feel the same way. But let's be honest though, who can resist a tall-hunky-blue/green eyed- dark haired-werewolf? Not Stiles. Stiles was madly into him, in fact, Derek was almost all he could think of.

Derek had been popping into his room from nowhere for quite a while now and stiles didn't really mind. He liked the sudden rush of looking behind him and seeing Derek standing in front of the window or sitting on his desk chair. Derek always thought his heart rate went up just because he was scared or shocked, never would he have thought it was because Stiles had been longing for that moment the whole day.

Stiles had been to several pack meetings now, although he had always felt that he was useless and didn't belong. This time was different. Derek had gathered them all in a big circle to reveal that there's a new pack in town. You could see by their faces even by their hands and their claws that they all were worried. Derek decided that they would meet up with the pack to see what they're up to and to see if they were planning on causing any trouble.

Three days later, the packs met up. The other pack consisted of 4 werewolves, three of whom were male. Everyone in Derek's pack seemed calm, as if they knew nothing was going to happen. Everyone except Stiles. His heart was beating so fast everyone thought it was going to fall out of his chest. Before they could introduce each other Stiles muttered

" You go to my- our school right?"

And looked at one of the male werewolves.

He seemed to be around Derek's height, he had dark brown eyes and very fair skin. His hair was dirty blonde and a bit wavy at the very top.

Stiles had seen him several times in the cafeteria and his beauty had caught his attention. But every time he was trying to imagine him naked or just shirtless, Derek's picture popped up in Stiles head. That is how Stiles knew he had developed very strong feelings for the sourwolf.

"If you mean Beacon hills then yes" He said with a grin.

"Um yeah, that's the one. I'm Stiles btw" Stiles went up and took out his hand waiting for it to be shaken. He was looking straight into his eyes, admiring them.

"I'm David "he said while shaking his hand and smiling.

Stiles just stood there holding his hand for a few seconds. That made Derek's heart boil in anger and jealousy. Derek was so upset he just went up to Stiles hand took him by the arm and slammed him against a wall. Stiles was very used to this by now but this time his back felt as if it broke. He was in agonizing pain.

"What the hell are you doing? Do I have to remind you that I'm the alpha and you're just a silly human? Don't ever do that again" Said Derek while his eyes were turning red.

Erica and Scott ran to Derek and pushed him away from Stiles. He was crying and he could barely speak.

"Next ti- Don't ask me to be in your fucking pack" He said while tears were running down his eyes. Derek's heart was broken, he didn't mean to hurt Stiles, he would have rather killed himself. His non-human side had taken over and that side was filled with jealousy and anger.

"I'm taking him home. You finish your goddamn business with the other pack Derek. Also, if you touch him one more time.. You have another thing coming" Said Scott while everyone else nodded in agreement.

Scott had taken Stiles home; he was more broken mentally than physically. He had fallen for Derek while he was just hurting and embarrassing him. He never wanted to see him again, although he knew he couldn't last very long.

Later that night, Derek showed up in his room. Stiles was shirtless tucked under a blanket on his bed.

"Go. Away. Now."

" Stiles.. I really didn't mean to. I'm just so sorry"

" Derek, go out now."

" Stiles…"

"NOW."

Stiles couldn't sleep that night very well, he felt embarrassed and sad. He swore to himself at least a hundred times that he was never to speak to him again. Not because Derek had hurt him but because Derek made him show his weak side in front of everyone.

Stiles went to school the next day because he didn't want them to see how affected he was by what had happened. His day went by normally which he was grateful for. Only, when he was heading towards his jeep he felt someone grab his arm lightly, he turned around only to see that it was David.

" How are you feeling, Stiles?" He said while looking into his eyes.

" I feel much better now" He almost whispered.

" Uhm, I'm just fine. Couple of bruises nothing bad" He continued with a loud and confident voice.

" I'm glad, your alpha is horrible if he always treats you like that"

Stiles knew that Derek always treated him like that but the funny thing is he always felt like it came out of love.

"Hah, yeah"

" Do you want to grab a cup of coffee or something?"

"I'd love to" he answered with a smile.

They had another pack meeting today because they wanted to evaluate what the other pack was here to do. When Stiles didn't show up or picked his phone up when everyone tried calling him, Derek was a mixture of guilt, sadness and worries.

Stiles had gone out with David many times now and they had almost started considering themselves as 'a thing' even though everyone around them had done that after their second date.

Stiles still wanted Derek, he missed Derek, and he longed to see him. Stiles hadn't showed up to any of the pack meetings since he had already considered himself out of the pack. With that being done, Derek didn't show up to Stiles room anymore, even though he just wanted to look at Stiles and tell him what he meant to him.

Months had passed and everyone knew about Stiles and David, even Derek knew. He tried his best not to think about it but he couldn't bear the thought of another guy touching Stiles but he knew he had to push those feelings aside.

One day, Derek had enough of his thoughts and went over to Stiles.

He had been standing outside his window, he didn't mean to eavesdrop but he did.

" I don't want to be with you, not anymore, I'm tried of what you're doing to me. I don't deserve this crap" Stiles kept on yelling, almost bursting out in tears.

Derek waited a few minutes outside until he had gathered his thoughts and went inside.

" Stiles, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, can you please leave me alone? You can slam me into doors some other time"

" Stiles i.. words couldn't tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean to hurt you that day. I don't ever want to see you hurt, you mean a lot to me." Derek had never looked so nervous and sincere.

Stiles turned back and said

"I forgive you Derek but can you please leave.. I'm expecting company"

Derek fell into a pit of darkness.

" Who are you expecting?"

" David"

" Ah, yes, the boyfriend. How are things between you two ?"

" Just great. Never better"

Stiles was playing with a ball, he was bouncing it up and down, it drove Derek crazy.

" Stop. With the ball, Stiles"

When he said that Stiles dropped the ball by accident. He bent down to get the ball; it had fallen under his bed. While he was crawling to get it, Derek noticed something on Stiles back.

"Stiles, get up now" He said with a worried tone.

Stiles got up and looked at him

" What's wrong?"

" Turn around now, Stiles"

Stiles turned around and he was afraid Derek spotted the bruises on his back.

Derek went and lifted his shirt just to reveal there were at least 6 huge blue-yellowed bruises on his back.

" Derek, it's- It's nothing"

Derek started almost shaking, his eyes turned red as blood and he let out a loud growl.

" Who did this to you? Tell me now Stiles, NOW"

" No one, it's just a misunderstanding"

Derek saw that there were old ones and newer bruises.

"Stiles, please tell me who, I am begging you tell me who it was"

"David" He whispered

"BUT, he didn't mean to. I swear he didn't"

Derek's claws went up and his fangs where sharper than ever.

" Why did he do this?"

" I.. I didn't want to sleep with him that one time"

Derek had enough, all he could think of was killing David. Just as Derek let down his shirt because he couldn't take looking at his back like that anymore. He felt someone behind him. When Derek turned to face David he had actually turned. He jumped on David and started strangling him, they kept fighting and knocking everything in Stiles room down. Stiles was crying in terror and screaming begging them to stop. Derek finally had enough and broke David's both arms.

David had run away in pain. Derek looked at Stiles and shifted back.

" Stiles, no one is ever going to hurt or touch you again. I promise you that."

" Derek. I'm sorry"

" Don't apologize for anything. I'm the one who should apologize. That day- I was jealous seeing you looking at him like that. I snapped, I'm sor-"

Stiles cut him off by pressing his lips against his. It was a strong but a gentle kiss, both Derek and Stiles used it to express how they felt about each other.

Stiles pulled away just enough to say

" I have always lov- loved you,Derek."

" Me too baby, me too" And pressed his lips back onto his. Derek was grabbing Stiles hair and you could see all the emotions running through him.

Both Stiles and Derek wanted to rip each other's clothes of but they both held back because the happiness they were feeling during that kiss was indescribable.

Stiles was still crying when he fell asleep on Derek's chest but his tears were happy tears, for once.

Derek kissed him on his forehead and repeated to himself and the now asleep Stiles how much he loved him. He tightened his arms around Stiles and fell asleep too.


End file.
